Entwicklung
by CrispyCreamSmile
Summary: Aus einer zweckgebundenen Partnerschaft wurde ein eingestimmtes Team, aus Respekt wurde Vertrauen


Scully stand an den Türrahmen des kleinen Kellerbüros gelehnt und beobachtete ihren Partner wie er gedankenverloren in den Aktenschränken wühlte.

Es war Samstag, das Gebäude fast verwaist und Mulder rechnete nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Eigentlich hatte sie nur einen Bericht nachreichen wollen doch sein Anblick, wie er vollkommen vertieft durch das kleine Büro streifte, hatten sie innehalten lassen.

Über die Jahre hatte sie es lieben gelernt ihm dabei zuzusehen. Er war vollkommen konzentriert, fast konnte sie seine Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirren sehen. Immer wieder hielt er inne um eine einzelne Akte herauszuziehen, kurz durchzublättern, und schließlich wieder zurückzulegen. Er arbeitete schnell und gezielt was Scully verriet, dass er genau wusste wonach er suchte. Er würde ihr wohl einen neuen Fall präsentieren und um ihre skeptische Reaktion abzumildern suchte er nach ähnlichen Vorkommnissen die seine Theorien untermauerten.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Es hatte sie schon von Anfang an fasziniert mit wie viel Hingabe er sich den Ermittlungen widmete. Selten hatte sie jemanden erlebt der so in seiner Arbeit aufging wie Mulder.

Ihre Zusammenarbeit hatte sich über die Jahre verändert. Anfangs waren sie zwei Agenten gewesen deren Ansichten gegenteiliger nicht hätten sein können. Sie beide hatten es geschafft aus dieser eher schwachen Grundlage eine gut funktionierende Einheit zu schmieden. Durch das ständige Hinterfragen des anderen waren sie beide zu besseren Ermittlern geworden, vielleicht sogar zu besseren Menschen. Aus einer zweckgebundenen Partnerschaft wurde ein eingestimmtes Team, aus Respekt wurde Vertrauen.

Nun hatte diese Freundschaft ein anderes Level erreicht. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie schon lange Zeit Gefühle für ihren Partner hegte die einem Arbeitsverhältnis nicht angemessen waren. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich zu einem Menschen hingezogen gefühlt wie es bei ihm der Fall war. Es war mehr als reines Begehren auch wenn dies durchaus vorhanden war. Manches Mal hatte ihr Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzt wenn er sie in einer beiläufigen Geste berührte, wenn er ihr nahe war und der holzige Duft seines Aftershaves sie einhüllte. Das war der Anfang, das erste Mal, dass sie sich seiner Anziehungskraft bewusst wurde. Inzwischen jedoch waren ihre Gefühle gewachsen zu etwas das mehr Bedeutete. Er war ihr Freund, ihr Vertrauter. Sie spürte eine tiefe Verbundenheit wie sie sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte.

Er forderte sie intellektuell heraus, führte sie auf immer neue Gedankenpfade die sie ohne ihn niemals in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Auch wenn sie sich manches Mal zutiefst uneins waren was die Interpretation einiger Fakten anging so gab er ihr niemals das Gefühl ihre Meinung wäre weniger Wert. Noch immer tat sich sich schwer in vollem Umfang zu glauben, das wussten sie beide.

Das Bedingungslose Vertrauen welches er ihr entgegen brachte, rührte sie immer wieder. Nicht immer konnte sie ausmachen womit sie es sich eigentlich verdient hatte und doch wusste sie, dass auch sie ihm ohne Einschränkung vertraute.

Lange schon war die Verbindung über eine reine FBI Partnerschaft hinausgewachsen. So viele Aspekte ihres Lebens waren durch seinen Einfluss geprägt. Ihre Leben waren untrennbar miteinander verbunden.

„Hey Scully, fühlen sie sich nicht wohl?"

Er hatte in seiner Suche innegehalten. Die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, die Krawatte gelockert, eine Aktenmappe in der Hand stand er, in der Mitte des Büros und sah ihr mit sorgenvollem Blick in die Augen.

Noch immer war sie in ihren Gedanken gefangen, zu viele um sie zu ordnen, oder einen einzelnen herauszufiltern. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen und doch brachte sie keinen Ton hervor.

Er legte die Akte achtlos beiseite und kam auf sie zu. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und blickte sie weiterhin fragend an, die Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn unverändert tief. Sie konnte sehen wie beunruhigt er war, wie er in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Antwort suchte. Sein Blick fand den ihren und zog sie in seinen Bann.

Weitere Sekunden vergingen in Stille während die Wärme seiner Berührung sich über ihre Sinne legte und ihre Nerven zum Flattern brachte. Unzählige Empfindungen strömten durch ihren Körper und ließen sie atemlos zurück. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren.

„Ich liebe dich." flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich liebe dich!"


End file.
